Out with Nightwing
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Bruce needs a weekend break from being batman and being a parent. So Dick takes TIm with him, the only questoin left is will Tim stay out of trouble? *Contains spanking of teens.


**Mellow! I've been meaning to post this for a while. If anyone has any suggestions for what Dick and Tim do during the day please tell me. I have an ending planned (and mostly written) but not really the middle. XD**

Out with Nightwing

Chapter 1

"Bruce, when is he going to get here?" I asked excitedly.

"Soon enough," Bruce said from behind his paper. "That is the last time I'm allowing you to have Lucky Charms this early in the morning."

"But Bruce," I complained, as it was he only let me have it on the weekends and only if I had some fruit with it.

Bruce set his paper down, "I know you're happy about Dick coming over, but you must settle down."

"But this is the first time it's going to be just Nightwing and Robin!" I could barely keep myself from running around and screaming with joy. I knew that if I did that I wouldn't be going though.

"Ah, yes." Bruce said in his lecturing voice. I asked him why he always lectured once, he replied that it was to keep me from doing stupid things. He said smart kids like me shouldn't be making many stupid mistakes. "About that-"

"Bruuuuce." I stretched out his name.

"Tim, I'm only telling you this as a precaution." Bruce looked at me and I could tell he was getting annoyed at me. It's not so bad when he's annoyed, cause then he only sends me to my room or something like that. It's when he gets angry that there's a problem.

"But Bruce, I know not to make trouble."

"That's right and if I hear that you did you can bet that you'll have a sore bottom for a few days. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Bruce." Sometimes I wonder if he likes to rain on my parades.

"And you don't even want to think of causing trouble as Robin."

I felt a little afraid to find out, but still I had to ask, "Why?"

"Because not only will you be grounded and have a sore bottom, but I won't take you out with me again until I'm sure that you'll behave."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, that was a pretty big threat. Bruce normally didn't punish me by keeping me from being Robin unless it was something pretty big. "Ok, Bruce."

He sighed, "Come here, Tim."

Knowing that I didn't do anything bad enough for a spanking today, I came over pretty quickly. And I was right because instead of turning me over his knee he sat me on his lap.

I squirmed, I kept telling Bruce that I was way too old for that. He just told me that I should enjoy being a kid while I still can. I don't know what he means by that, it's not fun being a kid and having to listen to all of his rules. Some of them make sense, but I should be allowed to stay up later than nine thirty.

"I don't mean to be so strict with you," he started. "However, I don't want anything to happen to you. That's why it's so important that you listen, especially when you go out as Robin."

I nodded; I had heard it all before, multiple times. "Yes, Bruce." I muttered.

He ruffled my hair and playfully scolded me, "Hey, no lip."

I crawled off his lap, I wasn't going to be caught acting like a baby by Dick. "I'm bored though."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "Does that mean that your asking for chores? I'm sure Alfred could always use some help."

Of course that was the moment when Alfred came back into the kitchen, "But of course Master Richard, your bedroom would be a wonderful place to start."

"I thought you said that it was clean." Bruce's voice was laced with a hint of warning. Lying is a major rule with Bruce, I should know after he caught me a few times. I don't even try lying to Bruce anymore, cause somehow he always catches me.

"Well, it was clean when you asked." I said because it was true. It was clean last night when he asked, but then I accidentally messed it up again. Don't' ask me how.

"Hm," Bruce hummed. "I suggest you get on that."

I opened my mouth to protest, "Do I have to?"

"Well you have three options," I had a feeling I wouldn't like any of them. "You can go clean it now, clean it with a sore bottom, or stay and clean it instead of going with Dick." I knew it, he never gives me any good choices.

I sighed, "I'm going."

At least while I was hanging out with Dick, Bruce couldn't ruin my fun then. I wondered what kind of cool stuff we would do as I picked up the random items that were strewed all across the room. Funny, I don't remember it being this bad.

Cleaning didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, for some reason Bruce said that I wasn't allowed to put a poster up there. I kind of wished he would let me, it would give me something to look at.

A while later there was knock on my door. It was Bruce probably, he was always knocking even though he doesn't really have to. Kind of nice to know that he does though.

"Come in," I replied.

Instead of Bruce though it was Dick. "Yo, boy wonder ready to go?" He asked smiling.

"You bet!" I said scrambling to get off the bed. This was going to be the best weekend ever!


End file.
